We Can't Let Them Feel The Love Tonight!
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: James and Peter can't let Sirius and Remus feel the love tonight. If they do it will ruin the Marauder schematic and their Maraudering days with Wormtail and Prongs will be history! SB/RL No likey, no ready. Flames will be used for roasting weenies.


**(I was watching Lion King ½ with the kids I baby sit, and got this idea. This is dedicated to my friend Marie. I have introduced her to slash, and now she likes it. Sorta... **

**I own not a single freaking thing.**

**P.S. Can you spot the movie reference I stuck in here?)**

"I love you." I watched as Sirius, gently nuzzled the nose of one Remus Lupin.

"I love you more."

"No. _I_ love you more."

"Uh-uh. _I _love _you_ more."

I narrowed my eyes and fought the urge to vomit. This was so fluffy and sweet; I was getting a stomachache.

"Look at them." I hissed to Peter from where we hid behind a large bush. (No, we weren't spying on them! We are merely observing!) "I tell you Wormy, this stinks!"

Peter grimaced. "Sorry. Butterbeer makes me gassy."

I rolled my eyes. "Not_ you_ Wormy, _Them_! Pads. Moony. _Alooone._" I scowled.

"What's wrong with that?"

I ignored him. "I can see what's happening."

"What?"

"And they _don't have a clue_."

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line, The Marauders'll be down to, two."

Pete's shoulders slumped. "Oh."

"Ze sweet caress of twilight." I said in a mock French accent. "There's magic in the air."

"Um, Prongs? We're at Hogwarts."

"And with all this romantic atmosphere," I gestured to the midnight picnic that Pads had set up earlier in the Forbidden Forest, in the same place that we had first shown Remus our animangusness actually. "Disaster's in the air!"

"What are we going to do?" Peter looked worried.

"Wormy, we can't let them feel the love tonight!"

"How-"

I quickly whispered my plan in Peter's ear. He grinned and nodded.

Pads, and Mooney were gazing into each other's eyes, I very sneakily mind you, drew my wand and fired a stinging hex at Sirius' crotch. I missed and hit Remus' hand. **(A/N Get you're mind out of the gutter, Remus' hand was on Sirius' knee. *Rolls eyes. *)**

Remus jumped. "Ouch. Ow…"

"What happened?" Sirius looked concerned.

"Nothing… I think a bee stung me."

"Here." Sirius lifted Remus' hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Better?"

Remus nodded. "Much." And started kissing Sirius' lips to thank him, soon they were making out. Dammit, my plan backfired.

Alrighty then, new plan! I whispered it to Peter. He nodded eagerly.

I found a rock and transfigured it into a big hairy spider, and levitated it next to Sirius. He _hated_ spiders. We watched the spider scuttle it's way closer to Sirius, and just as it reached- wait, what? Why is it stopping? Is… is that a _girl_ spider? "Aww." Peter smiled as the arachnid couple started to weave a heart shaped web behind Sirius and Remus. "That is so _romantic_."

I glared at the boy beside me. Okay, next. Lets see… Ooooh! Liiight Buuulb!

We waited until they started romping through the forest like the stupid mutts they were, and just when they reached the top of a slight slope, I shot a tripping hex at their feet.

They fell into a large clump of grass and hundreds of tiny colorful butterflies surrounded them. I could hear Sirius' barking laugh, and Remus' quiet chuckle. As the butterflies cleared, I could see them holding each other and kissing deeply. That is so sweet- wait no it's not! It's ruining the Marauder schematic!

I sighed deeply. "Well these plan's are working like a dream."

"They are?" Why does Peter have to look so darn _cheerful_ all the time?

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?" I rolled my eyes. "Look at them!"

Moony and Pads were kissing, and clinging to each other as if there were no tomorrow.

"Moony's making those _eyes…_" my voice cracked.

"Pads is smiling that smile…" Peter sighed.

"I felt my eyes start to sting. "They're _laughing_… and… and _hugging_… and… and…" I sighed in defeat. "And if they fall in love tonight…"

Peter sniffed.

"Which can be assumed."

"Their Maraudering days with us are history…" Peter said mournfully.

In short our canine pals were doomed.


End file.
